


Goodnight, Night Vale: A Bedtime Story

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Children's Stories, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Illustrations, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon is not an approved subject, so I've written a bedtime story for the little children in Night Vale.</p><p>(Inspired by Margaret Wise Brown's "Goodnight Moon")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Night Vale: A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing! Read the thing. If at all possible, try to read the thing in Cecil's voice. 
> 
> Thanks to Sunspot and Sparrowshellcat, who helped me choose between several alternate lines and pages.

GOODNIGHT, NIGHT VALE.

In the desert Town 

was a Pteranodon  


And a radio Show  
  


And a menacing cloud with an unnatural glow.  
  


And the city council, looming in the dark  
  


And hooded figures in a forbidden dog park  
  


A man in a tan jacket, with a deerskin suitcase  
  


And the terrifyingly empty void of space  
  


A cat floating in a prison of air,  
  


and a creeping and ominous feeling of fear  
  


A whispering forest with foliage lush  
  


And a painfully obvious Scientist crush.  
  


And a faceless old woman who was whispering, "Hush."  
  


Good night, Desert. Good night, Radio Show.  
  


Good night, Cloud with an Unearthly Glow.  
  


Good night, Hooded Figures, and Forbidden Dog Park.  
  


Good night, Council. Good night, Dark.  
  
  
  


Good night, Man with the deerskin Suitcase.  
  


Good Night, Terrifyingly Empty Void of Space  
  


Goodnight, Carlsberg, you unbelievable tool  
  


Goodnight Library, and Night Vale School  
  


Goodnight Khoshekh, Goodnight, Air  
  


Goodnight creeping sense of fear.  
  


Goodnight Sheriff's Secret Police, and Scientist Crush.  
  
  
  


Goodnight faceless old woman whispering, "Hush."  
  


Goodnight, Listeners.  
  


Goodnight, Despair.  
  


Good night, ominous apparitions everywhere.  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> A Bibliography of Resources used, in order of appearance:
> 
>   1. Night Vale Logo, Commonplace Books, used without permission (sorry!) Font: Big Noodle Titling
>   2. Pterodactyl (if you’ve listened to Episode 4, you’ll know that the Pteranadons were, in fact, actually Pterodactyls) was a brush from the Dinosaur Brush Set by xCassiex24. 
>   3. The Glow Cloud was a brush from the [ Chinese Cloud Brushes set by Hexe78. ](http://hexe78.deviantart.com/art/Chinese-Cloud-Brushes-v-2-170770714)
>   4. [The City Council’s Tentacles](http://punksafetypin.deviantart.com/art/Brush-Set-26-Tentacles-57585891) were brought to you by punksafetypin. 
>   5. Hooded Figures, and later the Ominous Apparition, are courtesy of Linzee777, and are part of a Creepy [Ghost Brushes Set](http://linzee777.deviantart.com/art/Creepy-Ghost-Brushes-155894893)
>   6. The Man in the Tan Jacket, stolen shamelessly from [here](http://www.men-bags.com/mens-bags-20130622/mulberry-mens-elkington-leather-briefcase.html) via Google Image Search.
>   7. The Empty Void (Or rather, the part that was Partially Stars) was brought to you by [SilkAssassin](http://silkassassin.deviantart.com/art/SilkAssassins-Star-Brushes-28399312)
>   8. The cat was a brush from Helenartathome’s [Cat Brushes Set](http://helenartathome.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Brushes-329098293)
>   9. Creeping + Ominous Fear: “Hands” Stock image from SXC, courtesy of [ChrisCandy](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/chriscandy)
>   10. Obsidian Dawn, (http://www.obsidiandawn.com) provided several of the photoshop brushes I used, including 
>     1. The [Tree](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/trees-photoshop-gimp-brushes) for the Whispering Forest 
>     2. The Faceless Old Woman’s [Hair ](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/hair-strands-photoshop-gimp-brushes)
>     3. Silhouette of a [Girl holding a Teddy Bear](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/silhouettes-photoshop-gimp-brushes)
>   11. The Hearts in the “Scientist Crush” slides were brush sets by [Alcocholicwine](http://alcoholicwhine.deviantart.com/art/Hearts-In-Motion-28858245), and [Photoshopranger](http://photoshopranger.deviantart.com/art/Hearts-and-all-of-that-29067125)
>   12. Microscope: A [3D render](http://cheyenne75.deviantart.com/art/microscope-01-222472339) by Cheyenne75
>   13. Faceless Old Woman’s silhouette was shamelessly stolen from [here](http://www.freelancecopywritersblog.com/3251/social-media-%E2%80%93-why-you-should-watch-what-you-say/) via google image search
>   14. Khoshekh the cat is a combination of Dianeish's [Cat Shadow Brush](http://dianeish.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Shadow-photoshop-brush-95462268) and EilennA's [Cateyes](http://eilenna.deviantart.com/art/Cateyes-56853962) brushes. 
>   15. The Middle Finger (because carlsberg is a tool) was stolen from [here](http://fab.com/inspiration/middle-finger-trivet), also via Google Image Search
>   16. The cityscape in the "Library and School" page is a gorgeous brush by [Starwalt Designs](http://www.starwalt.com) and you can find them free to download (for non-commercial use) on the website.
>   17. Helicopter modified from [this resource](http://gd08.deviantart.com/art/Helicopter-png-cut-out-202806060) by GD08
>   18. Despair: “Skulls” stock image found on SXC, photograph by [ Loompus](http://www.sxc.hu/profile/loompus)
> 

> 
> And that's it! That's what I used to create this entire monster. ♥
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://epiphanyx7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
